People have demonstrated the desire to consume beverages and snacks, contained in cans, bottles, cups, packages and the like in cars or other vehicles or mobile transportation means, at or near sporting events, and in other locations remote from the dining room. Consequently, various devices have been disclosed for holding beverages and snacks in a secure manner so as to avoid spillage in such remote locales. However, there is a continuing need for improved devices adapted for this purpose.